Webcomic
by Hollyflash
Summary: Tucker hadn't meant to help create a popular webcomic based around the adventures of his best friend. No, really, it was a total accident. Mostly. Happy 11th Dannyversary!


So back on March 4th, I believe, I was taking part in Tumblr's Tucker Appreciation Week. But because I was having an Agender Clockwork party at the time, I only managed to write one thing for it. Today I remembered that thing was well, a thing. Because what better way to celebrate Dannyversary than with Tucker?

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Webcomic

It had been an accident, really. One of his online friends had made a comic about a ghost boy who died in his parents' lab, and she needed a name… Tucker thought it'd be funny if he suggested 'Danny.' But then the comic got popular.

She'd message him daily, blaming him about the sudden influx of messages demanding she continue and the notes on her comic which she was drowning in. Tucker laughed it off at first; he didn't think it was that big of a deal.

And then she had to create a separate blog for it. And then came the fanworks; the fanart, the fanfics… and then they dubbed themselves the 'Phandom.'

Tucker hadn't meant to help create a popular webcomic. He honestly hadn't meant to help his friend create two sidekicks- Anthony Young, a large genius black man who could win any fight and had a harem of girls following him everywhere (his friend had dubbed him 'to unrealistic' and gotten rid of the harem, and she'd made him gay), and Alex Minx, a 'plant nerd' with a huge crush on the ghost boy who totally wasn't based off of Sam. He hadn't meant to create an online following for a comic series loosely based off of his best friend.

And then the Ghost King invaded. And Danny, being Danny, shouted to the world that his name was Danny Phantom. A town doesn't disappear like that without some news coverage, and his friend was one of the few lucky enough to watch the video of Danny flying off before the government took it down.

His friend couldn't resist. Tucker didn't try to stop her.

Suddenly, the ghost boy was Danny Phantom, protector of Amity Park. He'd demanded Tucker tell her everything he knew about ghosts of Amity Park, and Tucker was too caught up in laughing at the situation he'd found himself in to say no. He told her about the Fentons, and sent her a video clip of them trying to fight Danny.

She wrote them in as the 'Fantons,' and changed everyone's name but Danny's. She changed so much about their personalities and looks that it was hard to tell they were the Fentons. Yet the two Dannys were completely opposite, with the only thing in common being that they both hunted ghosts.

Honestly, Tucker wasn't surprised when the Phandom started shipping them. Or that they soon threw Alex into the shipping mix. He didn't even blink when he found a fic where Danny Phantom spent a romantic night with a girl named Paulina.

Last night though, he'd found an excellently written one where the Dannys were trapped and the only way for them to get out was for Phantom to overshadow Fanton, but he got stuck. They started to become one person, while Anthony and Alex struggled to find a way to fix their friend. The way the transformations from human to ghost were described, it was almost like reading about actual Danny. Of course he screeched to the author about her fic, and managed to befriend her in doing so.

And then he got the bright idea to reference a line after a ghost fight with the real Danny. The look of confusion on Sam's face was funny at first, until she said the next line.

Now that? That had surprised Tucker.

* * *

Sam no don't write fanfiction about your friends. I mean, I'd totally do the same, but still Sam no.

This fic is based off of my headcanon that those comics from Reality Trip are part of a larger work, written by a girl wo's name I never wrote down when she appeared in Connections (It's either Victoria or Veronica, I think) and her friend who's name I can't remember. I have like 40+ Danny Phantom OCs and am bad with names, it's a horrible mixture. But anyway, these two accidentally manage to start the in-unverse version of the Phandom. And they're a constant, so that means they're in _every_ version I use.

What precious nerds.

So, as usual, thoughts?


End file.
